Letters To Annie
by MrsMellark74
Summary: A collection of letters that Finnick Odair wrote to his love, Annie Creata right before he passed. [An Odesta story with a small hint of Everlark]
1. Chapter 1

Dear Annie,

I sit here on a hovercraft filled with people, yet it feels completely empty without your presence next to me. I already feel out of place without your hand intertwined with mine. For a long time, I told myself that I was not going to do this because I had every intention of coming back to you. Yet, the idea of leaving you with nothing if something unthinkable were to happen made me sick. I just couldn't take it anymore, Annie. I have seen too much hurt in my lifetime, and much of that hurt I witnessed in you. I do not want you to have to live in a world like this anymore. I want us to be able to live in peace. I wanted us to have children one day and to not have to worry about sending them off to a vicious arena. It is difficult though; I already miss you so deeply. When you embraced me this morning, I did not want to let you go. I hope with everything in me that you were able to compose yourself and continue without me by your side. You're strong; you are the strongest women I have ever met, despite what others may tell you.

In a few minutes, I will be landing in District 12. I know this will be difficult for many of the rebels, but most especially for Katniss. I am expecting to see an obliterated town, which will not mean as much to me because unlike her, I did not grow up there. However, I know that I would not be able re-visit District 4 if the same thing happened there. That is where I met you Annie; the place where we fell in love and that will never change. I miss watching the sunset with you. I miss holding you next to me as we sat in silence in the cool sand. I treasure your emerald eyes and the way your warm lips were so capable of capturing mine. One day if you are missing me, walk out to the ocean and stare into the never-ending crystal; I promise I will be there.

Love Always,

Finnick


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Annie,

These last few days have been rather boring. They do not let us in any real combat. We are basically just used as pretty faces to advertise this rebellion. In some ways, I feel used, because I have spent a good portion of my life having my face and body publicized so I do not feel to out of place. All we have been doing is shooting at the windows of empty buildings while the crew adds in fake smoke for effects. They tell us how important this job really is, but I can't help but feel like I could be doing so much more.

However, today, the fourth day, we lost the first member of the squad. Both her and her twin sister were based with us and we called them Leeg 1 and Leeg 2. It was Leeg 2 who hit a pod that was labelled incorrectly which caused her immediate death; thankfully no one else was harmed. But because of this, the rest of us were immediately removed from the area. Plutarch promised that a new member will replace her tomorrow.

I am thankful you are not hearing with me, Annie. As much as I miss you, I feel like I am back in an area. This is not a place I want you to be in. However, Katniss informs us that despite the feelings of being in an area, this time the prize is much greater because Snow is a contender now too.

Just know that with every night that I am away, I miss you more and more. Stay strong for me, Annie. I love you more than you will ever know.

Love Always,

Finnick


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Annie,

Last night as the evening rolled in, the newest member of the squad arrived on the train. Peeta was brought to us with no manacles, no guards, no nothing. My first reaction was shock; I could not believe he was going to be sent into combat in his condition. I was also angry at Coin for sending him here. With one rampage, he could injure anyone of us. Yet, there was a little part of me that felt relieved. He seemed stronger; healthier even. And for moment, I had hoped that the real Peeta was returning to us.

Everyone around us had mixed emotions; Boggs was the most interesting, however. He was outraged and went off to call Coin. I think he realized how threatening Peeta could be to Katniss. Especially because I know Katniss would never shoot Peeta if he went after her. She has too many memories and too many feelings whether she admits it or not. Tonight at dinner, I overheard Gale ask her if she wanted him to kill Peeta. To be honest, I myself almost lost it for her. It rattled me that he would even suggest that after all Peeta has been through; after all Katniss has been through. Katniss didn't seem thrilled at this suggestion either, but she didn't quite become angry like you would think she would. I feel sorry for Peeta, to be honest. I think I do mostly because he reminds of you. He is so sweet and gentle, but forced to become something he never wanted to be. I just wish Katniss would allow herself to see this the way I did with you.

Tonight, I gave Peeta my rope to keep his mind occupied. For the remainder of my watch, he busied himself with different knots. He's actually pretty good at it. Without it now, I have nothing to do but write in order to keep my own brain away from the reality at hand. But, I truthfully don't mind because I allow myself to think of you. I think of all the joyous memories we have together and cling on to them as if they were life itself. Remember that I love you Annie and that no matter what, I will forever be with you.

Love Always,

Finnick


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Annie,

Good morning my beautiful Annie. I hope you wake up this morning feeling peaceful and know just how much I love you. My love for you will never fade.

This morning was interesting because for the first time, I heard Katniss and Peeta talking together. I really could not help but smile at it because it briefly reminded me of how they were before this mess. It was obviously not completely like before, but there was no screaming and Katniss genuinely sounded like she cared for Peeta even though I could tell she was guarding all of her words towards him. I understand that though because she is only trying to protect him. Peeta is trying to sort out what is the truth and what is a lie because the Capitol has distorted his memory. I encouraged him to ask us, after overhearing enough I had to say something. Just like you used to do, I feel like it could help him. I wish you could be here to speak with him Annie because I feel like you could help Peeta in a way that the rest of us can't. I have been helping him a lot with sorting out the memories of the arena; reminding him of the ways him and Katniss used to protect each other; how he was someone who wanted peace and not destruction.

I did not sleep much last night because I kept having the reoccurring nightmare that you were sent here in combat alongside Peeta. This is my worst fear. You're too gentle to be put into this misery, Annie; we all are in most ways. But I encourage myself to remain out here in order to give you a better life. Today, I kept thinking about the times we used to spend together by the ocean; you sitting next to me in the sand, just staring out into oblivion; how we could spend hours there, sometimes with no words spoken at all. Those are my favourite moments in life. They were so simple, yet they meant so much to me. I remember the day you made me that necklace before I left for the Quarter Quell and how my stylist told me I shouldn't wear it on the chariot. But I refused because it was like having a piece of you always with me. I wish I had that necklace with me now, but instead I find myself just staring at my wedding band for hours. It reminds me of the relationship we share, and the symbol of our eternal love. I will never forget that, no matter how long I live.

Love Always,

Finnick


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Annie,

Things are beginning to change over here. I have still yet to decide if this is a good thing or not. No longer are we filming useless action shots of us breaking the windows of abandon buildings. However we lost a lot of people in the squad today, including our commander. Katniss has taken the lead now and is doing what she can to drive us deeper into the Capitol's center. This idea is incredibly dangerous because at least half of us in the squad are recognizable to everyone across Panem. Yet I must say, I agree with it. Before Katniss took over, we really were not doing much. We are a powerful group who could be contributing in much greater ways. Our core desire to end this war in favour of the rebels is what is pushing us on.

Peeta lost it today too after days of going strong without an episode. I am nervous for how he is going to wake up. We are currently hiding out in an abandoned Capitol apartment. They are announcing to the country that we have died in the same pod explosion that killed Boggs. Therefore, I know you are currently seeing my death announcement. I wish I could reach you across the miles that separate us. I want to let you know that I am alright and fighting everyday to come back to you. However, if you are reading these letters, it means something else has happened to me.

Annie, I want you to be strong, and perhaps at this point, not even for yourself because your life may feel worthless right now. But I want you to know that it is not. I want you to live for me, Annie. I want you to smile and to laugh and to love. I do not want you to shut down. You need to stay strong for me. My life was not lost for you to throw yours away. I want you to live for the both of us.

Love Always,

Finnick


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Annie

Today I did not have much time to write to you because we were on the move for most of the day. Gale suggested that we travel underground to avoid the pods and peacekeepers. At first, I thought it was a brilliant idea, but there is just something about being down here that does not feel right to me. But I manage; only thinking of you.

About an hour ago, I laid awake on the cold cement tunnel ground hoping to catch even a few minutes of sleep. But my mind was too busy. However, something beautiful happened, and it is rare because out here, there are not many things to find beauty in. Yet, as my eyes wandered, they landed upon Katniss who was crawling herself over to Peeta. For awhile, they just sat together; speaking to each other in a very modest way. I could not hear the conversation, but I didn't mind; it was not meant for my ears. Then all of a sudden, as if something were to have changed in her mind, Katniss hands drifted down onto Peeta's forehead. Gently, she pushed back the messy blonde hair from his face. It was almost as if she was pushing away all of his fear and apprehension that he has towards life; towards her. He lay there with his head in her lap and eventually, fell soundly asleep. I think the reason I am fascinated with their relationship right now is not only due to the fact that I care for them both so greatly. But it is the fact that I miss our own love story so greatly right now.

This sight made me so joyous, yet at the same time, left a longing feeling inside of my soul. I craved your touch after seeing them together. It made me miss the way your hands can so often get lost in my hair; how your touch could sooth me to sleep like a small child. I know you will make a great mother one day, Annie. I hope you are sleeping soundly in 13 right now, but a bad feeling in my gut tells me you are not. I just hope you know that I will always be with you. Even if I am not there physically, you will never be alone. I promise you this.

Love Always,

Finnick


	7. Chapter 7

Dearr Annie

I love u be strong for_


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Finnick,

It took me one, two, almost three years to be able to write you this letter because I was not sure I had the words to be able to express it. Yet here I am writing to you, like you did for me so many times before. I have read your letters thousands of times because they help me to remember the way you spoke to me. To this day, I still wonder who you wanted me to be strong for. For you, maybe? Myself? Or perhaps our two year old son who already looks so much like you. I understand now what you meant when you told me you would never leave me and how I would never be alone. I look at Finn and I see you in everything he does. When I show him your baby pictures, he giggles because he thinks it is himself in the image. I wish you were here to hear him laugh, and to see how beautiful it is.

When I bring him to the ocean, I tell him about you, Finnick. I tell him the stories of how brave his daddy was, and how you will forever love him. Sometimes, if I listen carefully, I think I can hear the sound of your voice within the crashing waves and it soothes me. When he is old enough, I plan on giving him your trident. At first I wasn't sure if that was something I should do, but he already is fascinated with the water. He doesn't understand why I get emotional when he runs along the water's edge, but I do, because it only reminds me of you.

Yesterday, I talked to Katniss for the first time in awhile. She told me how she and Peeta are together again, and I could not be more thrilled for her. However together we cried thinking of you. She reminds me of how you sacrificed your life so that others could live and how that is a debt she will never be able to repay. I reminded her how you wouldn't want her to repay anything. I know because of your sacrifice, our child lives in peace.

I am thankful for our loved ones, not only for Katniss' calls, but for Johanna. She moved in shortly after returning to the Capitol. I am glad you befriended her, Finnick. She is just misunderstood; much like myself, but she is an amazing woman, and I am thankful that you had her in your life, and for her presence in mine.

There are days that go by where I struggle to wake up in the morning. Occasionally, even the sound of our sons voice can't even pull me away from my numbing mind. I am really thankful for Johanna on those days. She brings me to the ocean's edge where I sometimes sit for hours, staring at the never-ending crystal just like you told me. Your presence is evident in the ocean and it always brings me back to reality. I want you to know that I will take care of our son. He is what keeps me sane and tethered down to this earth. He is my reason for living and I choose to live for us all. I know I will see you again someday, but don't worry I will take my time. My heart still and forever belongs to you and that will never change. I promise you this.

Love Always,

Annie

* * *

**WOW! I can't believe I am already done this story! Thank you so much for reading it! It was an honor to right about such an epic love story! Finnick and Annie have such a beautiful story that I loved every minute of exploring it! Perhaps I will do some Odesta one-shots in the future if you guys would be interested! Make sure to follow my twitter ** TributeGirlEm** for updates on my next writing project that I will tackle this summer! ALSO! If you have question, recommendation, suggestions or comments about my fanfictions, fandom, or personal life feel free to ask me on my ** at TributeGirlEmma** . I ALWAYS ALWAYS reply to my questions on there and you will recieve the best answer there! Thank you for reading and be sure to let me know your final thoughts in a review! XOXOX**


End file.
